Like an Eagle
by Blue Tiger3
Summary: An eleven-year-old girl literally falls into Middle-Earth, only to be turned into an elf and put her knowledge of the wilderness to the test!
1. Call of the Wild

You know, I'm a pretty tough girl for my age. Most eleven-year-olds can't stub their toe without making a big scene. But not me; I just shrug it off and continue walking. You wouldn't catch me crying if I bumped into a brick wall. My name's Patricia, and I'm pretty tall (five feet and at least four inches), I have brown hair down to my chin, and I have brown eyes to match. I'm also OBSESSED with Lord of the Rings. The elves are THE best characters in my opinion, and I would do almost anything to be one. I'm a HUGE environmentalist, and I'm really upset with the state of this planet. I would save all the animals if I could, but I can't. I'm just a LOTR obsessed preteen. Well, I became MUCH more than that a few weeks ago. You see, summer had just started. I'm a really sporty person, and I LOVE swimming. So you can guess where I was; Yep, the public pool. I absolutely LOVE diving, so I was on the diving board for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. Just as I jumped off, there was a sudden change of scene! Instead of feeling the splash of the cool water, I felt air whistling past my face, REALLY high above the ground, which was a small clearing on top of a hill, surrounded by mountains. And I wasn't wearing my blue bathing suit anymore; I was somehow wearing a tunic with leggings! But that was the least of my problems; I was falling towards the hill, faster each second! Being the nature creep that I am, I called out like an eagle, wondering what good it would do. To my utmost surprise, a HUGE eagle came soaring out of nowhere, swooping under me and catching me on it's back, a few seconds before I would have hit the ground. It was a wonderful feeling, flying. The wind in your face, hair flying behind you... It was truly flawless. "Thank you; you saved my life!" I said as the eagle turned towards the hill again. It screeched in response, and dropped me off behind a big rock. "Goodbye!" I called after it. It screeched once more, and flew out of sight.   
  
Finally, I decided to try and find out what was going on. I looked down at myself, and noticed that I was dressed in clothes that an elf would wear! And if that weren't peculiar enough, I noticed that I had a quiver full of arrows strapped onto my back, and there was a long bow slung across my right shoulder! I took it off, and tried my luck. After all, I took archery lessons back at home. I managed to shoot a distant branch, on a tall pine tree. After I had put my bow away again, I felt for my ears, and almost exploded with joy; I was an elf! My hair probably wasn't long enough, because it had suddenly become just longer than my shoulders. It was still brown, though. I also noticed that for some reason, in a pouch attached to my belt, was my collapsible flute! I had picked that instrument, because I loved it's soft, beautiful sound. I noticed that I could see very well, because I saw a small sparrow flying over the mountains. That reminded me; where was I? I stood on the rock I used to be behind, clutching my flute and looking around. I could see that just beyond the mountains, there was a wide stretch of forest, and then a HUGE field for as long as I could see; then it hit me! The plains of Rohan! I had literally fallen into Middle Earth! I had obviously turned into the race that most matched my personality and appearance; an elf! But I didn't see anybody on the hill. I must have gotten there faster than the fellowship! I sat down on the rock, and began to play 'Don Quiote' on my flute. It's sweet sound echoed all through the mountains, and could be heard from quite a distance, although I was not playing loudly. Just as I neared the end, it felt as though somebody was coming. When I was finished, I turned around to see the tip of a hat. Deciding to see if I knew elvish, I called out, "Niqe, na en la? *" "Oli ringe. *" Came the response.   
  
The rest of the fellowship came on to the hill. Aragorn had responded (everybody knows that HE knows elvish) to my question. It actually was a very cold, bitter, morning. I was glad that my clothes had changed. If they hadn't, I would be standing there, shivering. That would be embarrassing. "Why are you all here? I should think you were expected at home." I decided that it was NOT a good idea to tell them that I came from another world where this story was a fiction tale, and that I knew every single detail of what would happen. It would be better to just pretend I was from Rivendell or something. "I should like to ask the same thing," said Boromir, with a slight smirk. Hmph. Maybe I SHOULD have told him that he'd die if somebody didn't do something about it. Nah, it wouldn't have been worth it. I let out a long, high whistle, just before saying, "Looking for you." Right after I had finished, there was a beating of hooves, and a black mare came galloping over the side of the hill. I patted her gently, saying, "Hello, Midnight. Good to see you again." In case your wondering what's going on, I take horse-back riding lessons, and Midnight is the name of my horse, whom I keep at the farm I learn at. She's learned to come when I whistle. I'd might as well tell them anyways. I let out a long, frustrated, sigh. "Okay. I'm from another world where the quest of the ring is a very commonly known story. I've read it about three times. Anyways, I used to be a human girl, but I was really tall for my age, so I turned into an elf when I got here. I know everything that will happen in this story, but it wouldn't be a very good idea, seeing as the things that will happen might scare you. Simple enough?" "Not exactly..." I heard a low grumbe. Ah, of course. Gimli. Everybody's favourite Dwarf. "Well, you're gonna have to understand it sooner or later. Anyways, you must be tired after walking all the way from Rivendell. Let's rest shall we? You can stay here and maybe meet Bill, okay Midnight?" I said and walked off to look out eastwards. The fellowship stared for a moment, and went to set up camp.   
  
I smiled to myself; this was going to be rather enjoyable, if I didn't die. That was the thing; I wasn't sure if I was going to make it back home alive. Well I couldn't make it back dead, so that though was quickly discarded. But another one quickly sprang up; what would have happened if that incident with the eagle happened AFTER the fellowship arrived, and the Crebain saw me? Well, they certainly would've been surprised if the first part happened. That would be a laugh! 'Look there's somebody falling from the sky!' He-he... interesting. But my train of thought was quickly de-railed as I felt a sense of foreboding. I turned around to face west, just to see what appeared to be a big black cloud. "Crebain from Dunland!" Somehow, Legolas and I seemed to say this at the exact same time. With a quick glance at each other, we all scrambled around to find a good hiding spot, even though we'd be seen anyways. That part is fun, though. "Midnight! Lead Bill out of sight!" I cried, while dodging underneath a big rock. The black mare neighed in approval, and she and the brown pony hid away somewhere. Just as everybody had hid themselves, there were numerous caws, and the Crebain swooped down and circled the hill. Once we were sure they were gone, everybody crept out of their hiding spot. "We must make to the Pass of Caradhras!" cried Gandalf, pointing his staff to the big mountain. 


	2. A Snowy Wave

I truly adore snow. I love how it looks, I love how it feels, and I absolutely LOVE the feeling when you pack it into a ball and throw it at somebody! I guess that would come naturally, having been born in a blizzard. But I guess it wouldn't be too fun walking through it if you're about three feet tall. Thankfully, I was an elf, and didn't have to walk through it, but over it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (is hit by readers) Well sorry. What's the fun in writing a story if you can't laugh manically while doing so? Oh well. Continuing on. I guess I love the snow so much that I just couldn't resist the urge to throw it at somebody. More like some Dwarf. Some Dwarf named Gimli, son of Gloin. Well since Gimli was up in front and Boromir was in the back, when Gimli wheeled around to see who did it (canceling out Legolas and Gandalf, because they were in front of him), I pointed at Boromir, looking very innocent. Hehe, inferior males. They believe anything a woman tells them. Oh well, I pity no Dwarf. Before even considering my actions of accusation, Gimli scooped up a big heap of snow and threw it at Boromir. When HE turned around, Gimli accusingly pointed at Aragorn, who had no idea what was going on. Poor inferior males. This time, I was the one being pointed at. Me? They can't throw snow at me, I'm a girl! But I guess things were a little different in Middle Earth. I ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the head with a big snowball. Soon enough, I had picked up my second hand full of snow, and thrown it at Merry. Why? He's just so darn adorable! Everybody pointed at Sam, and HE was pelted with snowballs. Then HE threw snow at Merry who threw some at Frodo. Uh-oh, Legolas was in the line of fire; he hadn't been hit with a snowball yet! But that didn't stop anybody. Pretty soon, it was an all out snow war, everybody for them selves! Even Midnight and Bill were kicking snow at people... Hobbits, Dwarves and Elves! Yes, it was a vicious cycle. But that didn't mean it wasn't fun! But soon enough, everybody was so tired that they couldn't even MAKE a snowball, let alone throw one! "Whew, that was fun! Too bad none of you had the pleasure of starting- Uh-oh..." Everybody seemed to get the same evil look in their eyes. "Uh, what are you all looking at me for?" I said with a VERY nervous smile, backing up slowly. Everybody reached for a snowball, and before I knew what happened, There was snow all over me. It was very cold, and had somehow managed to get in my boots. You all know that feeling. "EEK! Cold! COLD!!!" I said loudly, while hopping around on one foot trying to get the snow out of my boot, and trying NOT to step in, er... ON the snow. But I'm sure you all know what happens when you start screaming on a mountain, and there's a layer of powder snow under a thick layer of that hard, icy snow; uh-huh, and avalanche.  
  
We were all laughing, as I was now sitting in the snow. I could stand on it, but I couldn't sit on it. Middle Earth doesn't make sense. But I guess we were making too much noise, because we all heard a huge rumbling sound. All ten of us looked up the slope of the mountain, and saw what looked like a tidal wave of snow coming right towards us. My eyes darted around quickly, looking for something to hide behind. I finally saw a big rock, leaning the way the avalanche was coming. "Quick, everybody! We need to get to that rock!" I instructed, making the best of my bossy side. "Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, you get on Midnight or Bill. The rest of us, well... we'll run. Now come on!" The pony and horse galloped swiftly over to the rock and deposited the hobbits there. The six of us made a mad-dash to the rock, and still had time to spare. But there was something in the snow... Pippin! Pippin fell off!!! I rushed out into the open and was nearly there when I felt a rush of snow. Everything was white and freezing cold. I couldn't see an inch in front of me, and everything went blurry all of a sudden. I fainted.  
  
When I awoke, I was still in the snow. I was absolutely frozen, and there was a pain in my foot. I was gasping for air, wondering where the others were. I dug madly through the snow, looking for Pippin. The story was horribly messed up, and it was all my fault! "Pippin, Pippin! Where are you?" There was a very muffled reply, and my heart leapt; he was still alive! I dug even deeper, and finally reached the hem of his cloak. Now all I had to do was get us out of this frozen prison. But time and air were running out.  
  
(A/N: HAH! Bet you didn't expect THAT! It isn't very Mary-Suish at all! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Mary-Sues often stick with the fellowship until it breaks up, therefore I am correct again! Sorry, I just had to prove my point.) 


End file.
